A torsion damping device as set forth above is described for example in French patent specification No. FR 2 628 808A. In that document, the friction devices associated with the main damper, and those associated with the predamper, comprise two friction rings, each of which is associated with a Belleville ring that biases them in the axial direction. These two friction rings are coupled with the guide ring on which the Belleville rings bear, for rotation with that guide ring, and, to that end, the friction rings have drive means such as an axial portion which is either in the form of a sleeve with crescent-shaped portions, or in the form of lugs.